Fred (Big Hero 6)/Gallery/Films and Television
Images of Fred in television and motion picture productions. ''Big Hero 6 Big-Hero-6-75.png|"Fred, school mascot by day. But by night..." Big-Hero-6-76.png|"...I am also a school mascot." Big-Hero-6-77.png Big-Hero-6-78.png Big-Hero-6-81.png|Pretending to eat an invisible sandwich Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-1887.jpg|"I go front, I go back, I go inside-out. Then I go front and back." Big-Hero-6-40.png GroupSelfie.png Big Hero 6 at University.jpg Big Hero 6 - Baymax's Ocean Tips 1.jpg Fred_HoneyLemon_BigHero6_Trailer1.jpg Fred_BigHero6_Screenshot.jpg Hiro and team underwater .jpg Fredhousetour.jpg StanLeePortrait.png Big-Hero-6-59.png It'slikespooningawarmmarshmellow.png BH6teaminFredsRoom.jpg Big-Hero-6-We're going to be superheroes.png BH6Teamscaned.png Big Hero 6 Wreck-It Ralph footage.png Big-Hero-6-67.png Big-Hero-6-72.png BH6Teamnearthesea.png BH6TeamEmbarassed.png Fredincostume.png GravityCrush.png FredbeatenbyYokai.png Fredbreathingfire.png Teameffort.jpg GoGo comforts Hiro .jpg Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-8948.jpg BH6Teaminaction.jpg Big-Hero-6-47.png Big-Hero-6-50.png FredInbattle.png Fred fighting the Microbots .jpg Big Hero five.jpg Big hero 6 finale .jpg Fredencountershisfather.png FredandhisFatherhugs.jpg Big Hero 6: The Series'' Season One Baymax Returns 30.png Baymax Returns 28.png Baymax Returns 37.jpg Baymax Returns 48.png Baymax Returns 33.jpg Baymax Returns 25.png Issue 188 3.png Issue 188 11.png BH6 - Meet the Team 15.png BH6 - Meet the Team 16.png BH6 - Meet the Team 14.png Big Roommates 3.jpg BH6 - Meet the Team 18.png BH6-The-Series-19.jpg|"Emergency!" BH6-The-Series-24.jpg BH6 - Meet the Team 4.png Baymax-Returns-4.png BH6 - Meet the Team 21.png|Hyperventilating Fred's Bro-Tillion 8.jpg Fred's Bro-Tillion 25.png BH6 - Meet the Team 17.png Fred's Bro-Tillion 26.png Food Fight 9.png Muirahara Woods 17.png Muirahara Woods 2.png Muirahara Woods 8.png Muirahara Woods 11.png Muirahara Woods 12.png Muirahara Woods 13.png BH6 - Meet the Team 20.png Aunt Cass Goes Out 4.png Aunt Cass Goes Out 6.png Aunt Cass Goes Out 7.png Aunt Cass Goes Out 10.png Aunt Cass Goes Out 12.png Aunt Cass Goes Out 13.png Aunt Cass Goes Out 17.png Mr. Sparkles Loses His Sparkle 1.png Mr. Sparkles Loses His Sparkle 17.jpg Killer Apps 19.jpg Killer Apps 20.jpg Rivalry Weak 32.png Rivalry Weak 35.png Fran Fiction 4.png|Chibi Fred (Flame Jumper) Fran Fiction 13.png Fan Friction 27.png Fan Friction 32.png Fan Friction 41.png Fan Friction 43.png Mini-Max 1.png Mini-Max 4.png Mini-Max 6.png Mini-Max 7.png Big Hero 7 3.jpg Big Hero 7 6.png Big Hero 7 2.jpg Big Hero 7 7.png Big Hero 7 4.jpg Fred vs. Richardson mole .jpeg Big Hero 7 14.png Big Hero 7 17.png Big Problem 4.png Big Problem 6.png Big Problem 12.png Big Problem 13.png Big Problem 16.png Big Problem 21.png Big Hero 6 Ultra Armor.jpeg Big Problem 23.png Wasabi and Fred Ultra Armor.jpeg Big Problem 26.png Steamer's Revenge 6.png Steamer's Revenge 8.png Steamer's Revenge 14.png Steamer's Revenge 11.png The Bot Fighter 12.jpg The Bot Fighter 14.jpg Fred and Go Go spying.jpeg Go Go, Honey, Wasabi and Fred freaked out.jpeg Obake Yashiki 66.png Fred Go Go haunted house.png Obake Yashiki 78.png Countdown to Catastrophe 24.png Countdown to Catastrophe 1.png Countdown to Catastrophe 5.png Countdown to Catastrophe 10.png Globby hugs big hero 6.jpeg Season Two Big Hero 6 - The Series S2.jpg Internabout 2.jpg Seventh Wheel (13).png BH6 TV S2 (4).png BH6 TV S2 (3).png Something's Fishy (17).jpg Nega-Globby 10.png Big Hero 6 Ultra Armor 2.0.png Something Fluffy 3.png Supersonic Sue 4.jpg Supersonic Sue 10.jpg Supersonic Sue 14.jpg Lie Detector 7.png Lie Detector 19.png Lie Detector 23.png Lie Detector 24.png Lie Detector 28.png BH6 - The Present.jpg The Present (5).png The Present (10).png The Present (13).png The Present (18).png The Present (7).jpg The Present (25).jpg The Present (22).jpg The Present (21).jpg The Present (20).jpg The Present (19).jpg Hiro the Villain (14).jpg Hiro the Villain (17).jpg Hiro the Villain (19).jpg Hiro the Villain (22).jpg Major Blast (3).jpg Major Blast (4).jpg Major Blast (5).jpg Major Blast (6).jpg Major Blast (8).jpg Miscellaneous BigHero6team.png Big Hero 6 - team.png Category:Character galleries Category:Big Hero 6 galleries